To kill a stranger
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. ¿Cuál sería la única forma de que Sasuke volviera a matar? ¿De que volviera a la soledad? Por supuesto que su rubio, aunque le cuesta trabajo decírselo. NaruSasu


**To kill a stranger  
Drabble**

La noche había caído ya, trayendo consigo el canto de las cigarras y los buhos, era una noche apacible, de ésas que suceden pocas veces en la vida, cuando uno se siente en la cima de la montaña llamada felicidad, justo como se sentían los habitantes de una pequeña casita a las orillas de Konoha, quienes tendidos en una mullida cama estaban aparentemente absortos en sus pensamientos. Estos dos eran completamente diferentes en todos los aspectos: uno de ellos era de tez bronceada y cabello rubio con ojos azules; el otro, de tez blanca, compartía el mismo color para los ojos y el cabello que eran negros y profundos como la noche. Además de sus diferencias físicas, también eran muy desiguales sus personalidades: el rubio, Naruto, era más bien hiperactivo y alegre, mientras que Sasuke llegaba a ser bastante frío y serio, por lo que nadie se explicaba como habían terminado siendo una pareja. Pero a ellos, claro está, poco les importaba y pasaban sus días juntos, sin la menor interrupción. Y el tiempo que estuvieran o no demostrándose su cariño, la sola presencia del otro lo sentían como el mejor de su vida, brillando por sobre las desgracias de años pasados, les reconfortaba tanto que podía estallar una guerra y no se enterarían. Quizás sonaba egoísta, pero así es el amor ¿no?

Aquella tarde, aumentando su egoísmo involuntario, propio de los enamorados a los cuales les encanta ser alabados y mimados, Naruto le hizo una pregunta a Sasuke que de inmediato los trasladó al posible escenario de la misma, escenario que no era nada feliz:

_Sasuke corría con todas sus fuerzas por entre los bosques de Konoha, buscando sin duda a alguien. En su rostro se resaltaban la determinación y la ira, como si fuese un ángel enfurecido, que si llegas a encontrar te daría la muerte, un final doloroso seguramente, pero no por eso menos bello en sus manos. Corría sin descanso, sin importarle a quién dejaba atrás y quién seguía más allá. A su alrededor se encontraban tendidos miles de cuerpos, cada uno en peor estado que el anterior, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo y lloraban suavemente, pero ni eso detenía su marcha._

_Mientras recorría aquél devastado lugar, trataba de contener su furia al ver tanta destrucción y recordar a Naruto, quién siempre había velado por la paz que un día él mismo trató de arrebatarle y que ahora poco podía hacer por alguien, dado que ni siquiera estaba allí. Pero él estaba decidido a acabar con aquello y por eso buscaba a su causante, un ninja de otra Aldea que les hacía la guerra y que según se decía, tenía poderes sorprendentes._

_Entonces lo encontró sobre una pila de cuerpos que usaba a manera de trono y gritándole una sarta de cosas ininteligibles, en una fracción de segundo lo atravesó con su espada, que salpicaba la sangre que escurría por entre sus manos y su ropa momentos atrás inmaculada. ¿Poderes sorprendentes? Ja._

_Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, porque ya se habían perdido muchas vidas, la aldea había sido destruida y a él casi ni le importaba, pues al sentir el calor de la sangre humana sobre su piel de pronto lo invadió otro temor mucho más devastador que las vidas que se habían perdido: y ese era el de la soledad. Recordó aquellos viejos tiempos antes de formar el equipo siete, cuando de pequeño regresaba a una casa vacía, en donde el eco de sus pasos la volvía más grande, cuando solía estar con Orochimaru y con el equipo Taka, siempre persiguiendo ideales equivocados, igualmente solo, pues nadie le comprendía y lo invadió la sensación de lo irreparable, no quería volver a eso._

Una imperceptible lágrima trató de escaparse de sus ojos, pero él no la dejó, fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad.

—No me hagas pensar cosas así -le espetó a Naruto, fingiendo estar enfadado.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes?

—Claro que sí, mataría a un desgraciado pero sólo por ti -contestó con simpleza, antes de abrazar a su rubio- Aunque es obvio eso nunca va a pasar.

Naruto se sonrió.

—Perdóname -susurró, adivinando los malos recuerdos que había evocado su pregunta- Pero que quede claro que yo también haría alguna locura si a ti te pasara algo -y sin más, le echo los brazos al cuello para besarlo, dispuesto a hacerlo olvidar cualquier mal sueño.

Ahora tenía muy en claro que nunca más debía preguntarle: ¿Cuál sería la única razón por la que matarías de nuevo?

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ehm, mi primer NaruSasu o lo que sea. Nunca me había animado a escribir de esta pareja en particular, pero como me metí a un concurso de drabbles de la misma esto me salió, sin embargo, como está muy sobre el límite de palabras no lo enviaré y sólo lo publicaré aquí a ver qué opinan. Seguiré escribiendo algunos otros drabbles narusasu en estos días para ver cuál queda en el concurso, así que espero me den críticas constructivas, jitomatazos, lo que sea, porque como es mi primera vez podría ser que esté todo mal y con sus reviews me ayudarían a mejor y quizás a ganar.

Para quien le interese saber, el nombre del drabble viene de la canción del mismo nombre: _To kill a stranger_ de _Fozzy_, la estaba escuchando y de pronto no sé cómo la asocié con esta pareja y empecé a basarme en algunas partes de la letra, aunque esa canción no es romántica, por supuesto.

Un review me haría muy feliz. Gracias por leer :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
